It's American Football, Baby
by SelfcreatedCharacter
Summary: A promise many years ago goes haywired. A love that was there, shattered. A broken heart that won't mend. A Prince who gambles against Fate. A Devil who goes against Fate. A Goddess who follows Fate. A manager who became obsessive. A doctor who heals. A smile only for the winner. A story connected through American Football.
1. Chapter 1

**Eyeshield 21 **belongs to** Riichiro Inagaki.**

_08-05-11 Revised and beta'd by Liam. ;]_

* * *

**And then, she appeared...**

In the stadium, standing at the end of the stairs was a young woman. She wore a black leather jacket, a sky blue turtle neck with perfect-fitting pair of ebony pants and to top it of, it was paired white knee-length boots. A white artist cap covered most of her layered cropped navy hair. Her nose reddened from the cold winter weather. Her crimson eyes were lingering on the field as young men with protective gear and head gear ran and tackle one another. Her lips curved into a frown as the scoreboard changed into 0-35, in Teikoku Alexander's favor. She stood at the Teikoku side of the stadium.

A sudden whistle interrupts her thoughts, a huge upset for the score that Teikoku's **Eyeshield 21** said was swatted off for the mistake the **Sideline Edge's Magician**, Tenma Doujirou made. Another whistle blew, this time for a timeout. She blinked, in front of her was man with shaggy brown hair and a killer smile for all Teikoku cheerleaders. Teikoku's **Eyeshield 21**, Yamato Takeru.

"Hey, you really did come," his chestnut eyes revealed a tad of surprise.

"You know what it means for me to be here right?" her voice shook, "It's not going in your favor..."

"I know that but stay there." He motioned, "I'm going to challenge your prediction today. Ahahaha!"

The frown on her face turned into a thin line, "My intuition never failed me before..."

"I know that," he continues to stare at her, a blank look in his eyes.

"You're-" The whistle blew once more, for last half of the game. He waved as he turned back to his team.

Both of them knew very well that the next thing she would have said was most likely true. But, neither he nor she wanted to hear it.

_'You're going to lose.'_

On Deimon's side, the opponent, their wits are like a persistant fire that cannot be put out. A miracle happened, the _Absolute Prediction_ of Yamato Takeru was proven wrong with Deimon scoring a touchdown. The stands of Deimon were roaring with amazement. The stadium was in an uproar, "YA-HA!" Teikoku was clearly not expecting such a thing. A moving figure caught her attention from the opposite stand across, a blond, tan male was turned towards the top of the stairs as the people will pilling to leave, he mumbled words to them that she, from the other side could not comprehend. Half-naked, he, Mizumachi Keigo was swinging his shirt or was it a sweater in this cold weather...

The game continued on... The reign of Teikoku was injured with each and every touchdown Deimon made. Crimson orbs held a look of sorrow and regret because nothing can be done to change the actual outcome of the match. She sighed, "I should go back... He's going to be frenzy if I don't." Glancing at the scoreboard, she turned and walked out the stadium.

With the Christmas Bowl has over. Japan selected the best of their Football players for the chance to compete in America's world-wide competition to which country houses the Best Football players. Various people from different countries have entered the tournament. Reaching the stadium, one male's chestnut eyes scanned the whole place, looking for a specific person that might not even be there. Many people are walking and talking. Others are equipped with sports bags while carrying a helmet in one hand and staring at the field. 'Found her.' A smile formed on his lips. The young woman from before in the field next to the American Team.

"Madoka-chan!" Loud shots rang through the air quieting the loud chattering on the field and in the stands. Lodged into the walls of the stand were two holes with smoke fresh on them. It was right next to his head on both sides. "Ahahaha!"

"You shitty curly! Get back here!" The male yelled. A rifle at his side and in a red and black uniform of Japan, he stood tall at about 170-180 cm. He had blonde hair, green eyes and devil-like features; the **Commander from Hell**. Hiruma Youichi.

The 'shitty curly' aka Yamato Takeru ignores him and rushes towards the navy-haired young lady."Madoka-chan!" Stares focused on him and 'Madoka-chan'. Arms wide open, ready to engulf her into a hug, he hurried towards her when suddenly, a bullet whizzed past his head. A gun crooked at his direction and a man stood at her side.

"Don't come even one step closer if you want to live..." Two angry stares locked onto Yamato. 'Madoka-chan' lifts her left hand and waves it about, an expression of amusement on her face.

An equally pale hand reaches out and grabs her hand. She blinks and stares at the male beside her. "Clifford..."

Silver eyes stared at her, "Stay here... Stay here, Madoka." His hand tightens its hold on hers.

Hiruma froze, Yamato blanches and the rest of the peers stare in shock; the players are even shivering or frozen in place.

Madoka watches him, gently her other hand touches his face, "I'm not going anywhere... I'm right here okay, Clifford?" She squeezes his hand back reassuringly. The tightness of his grip lessened and almost ever so gently, as if he didn't want to crinkle a paper, he clasped their hands together.

"Oh my God! It's- It's! It's her!" A group of cheerleaders squealed. "Camera! Camera! Oh! The Prince is there too!"

"Clifford! Don't just suddenly wander off! Jeez, what am I gonna say to the Paparazzi?" The ever-so famous Hollywood Movie Star, Bud Walker grumbled. "What am I going to say to Morgan?"

A series of flashes and 'Look this way, please!' came around the **Invincible Gambler** and the navy haired young woman. The paparazzi has made their appearance and it's not a pretty site.

* * *

**Review or Constructive Criticism is appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**And then, she made the news...**

On a certain newspaper an eye-popping headline on the front page together with a picture, clearly taken, **"The Invincible Gambler with A Mysterious Young Woman?" **The sponsor for the Football League going on, former NFL star Morgan hands shook. His beverage from before spewed out and saliva coated coffee flew to the incoming arrival of Patrick "Panther" Spencer. Dashing to the side, he avoided it.

"Mr. Morgan, what exactly would make you this shock?" He was clearly unaffected from the coffee spewing.

"T-This..." His eyes wide, he read the newspaper over once more, "What the hell is this?"

"Hmm? Oh? Clifford... together with HER?" He gaped.

"What's all the commotion?" Bud walked in the room, a brow raised at the scene.

Before him was Morgan currently pulling his afro, while speed dialing various people and mumbling profanities. Panther gaping like a fish out of water, eyes glued to the newspaper. He sighed, "Is my beautiful face on that? I bet it is." He grabbed the newspaper, "Let's see... Oh. This is taken well," he whistled.

Snapping out of his dazed, Panther stared at him, "You- How do you know about this? It's the front news! It's probably on the television already!"

Bud turned to him, "Well, it's on." The chatter of the television blocked the profanity that was constantly said by Morgan, "I was there on the scene anyways... It was mucky."

"So you saw them? The heck! It's your flashy helicopter that brought the paparazzi!" He pointed his finger accusingly. Bud raised both hands.

An object was flung to the wall, which was a phone. Not just any phone, the very phone that was in Morgan's hands. "Bud~ Where is he? That genius shitter?"

"Mr. Morgan, everyone does their business in the toilet department..." Panther raised his hand, countering the statement.

Bud closed his left eye and picked his ear, "Truth to be told, I have no clue."

A roar of outrage echoed throughout the whole hotel.

Meanwhile, with the local paparazzi tailing the story on the front page along with his partner came with a startling conclusion.

"Wait a minute! Isn't she-"

"No! That's- That's just not possible!"

"She's back..."

"This is one hell of a scoop!"

"Let's start writing it! _The Goddess_ is back!"

Elsewhere, at the Japan Team's hotel, very little reactions compared to former NFL Morgan. The All-Star team just glanced at the paper. One of them had the reaction the size of a meteor hitting Earth. Mouth hanging open and eyes bulging out, stood Yamato Takeru. A sympathetic Honjou Taka stared at him. The others ignored him. Hiruma polished his gun, Sena looked back and forth between Yamato and the newspaper, Shin was watching his rival, Akaba was playing his guitar, Kotarou as always, kept challenging a not-so interested Musashi.

Yamato recovering from his shock, cried, "Madoka-chan!" He gathered himself, an unmistakable black aura around him, "Hiruma, we will win this tournament..."

"Kekeke! You're in it to win it, shitty curly!" Hiruma pointed his gun at him.

Chestnut eyes held a sharp look of tyranny, "Everyone with me?" His voice which was so vividly sugar-coated sent shivers down some of their backs.

"Excuse me, Yamato-san?" An auburn haired teen, Japan's MVP, Kobayakawa Sena raised his hand, "This person... is the Goddess right?"

"Eh."

"Ehh?"

"EHHHH? HER!"

"..."

The television filled the silence left from the question. The news was about the same thing everyone was wondering, who was this young woman. The newscaster had received a tip from a mysterious anonymous.

"To all that have been pondering upon who this mysterious woman is... She is none other than- BZZZZZ!"

No matter how many times they changed the channel, the same thing was for every one of them. At the same time, in a hotel, a pair of pale hands was continually hacking into various sites and networks, erasing all information concerning the said individual.

In Las Vegas...

"Clifford?" The hacking stopped temporarily. "What are you doing?"

"Checking my email," He casually replied as he closed the laptop.

"Really?" Steps came toward him; the blue haired young woman wore an expression of disbelief. "Then, did you have to type that fast? It sounds like hacking to me." Crimson gems stayed glued to the PC securely in his hands, then moving to his sharp face, "You know there's no use hiding it. Just let me host a press conference."

Silver eyes darted at her, "Madoka... are you sure? You just came back from..." A lean finger posed in front of his lips.

"It's okay. Since the Goddess of Victory will only smile upon the winner, right?" A smile graced her face.

"Would that mean… I have to try and win?" He sighed. "Well, that makes it all the more interesting..." A smirk appeared on his face.

Her pastel hands grasped his face, "What? You have no guts that you can win?" He shook his head, the smirk still present on his lips. Her brow rose, "Then, the Goddess shall give you a bit of her courage..." She leaned forward nose nearly touching, breathing at each other's faces, lips nearly touching and coming closer- a quiet buzz.

The two separate slowly, Clifford flipped the phone and answered,"Give me one good reason why I should not turn off my phone?"

"Hiii! Bud! You liar! He picked up!" He took the device a hand length away from his ear, still hearing constant argument between the people from the other line. He leisurely placed it on the table, this time he pressed the speaker button.

The person on the other end switched. "Hey, Clifford! Sorry to burst your bubble, Morgan wants you and our dear Deity, back." Madoka giggled.

"I'm going to shoot you." He ended the call. "You heard him." The gambler stood and gathered his scattered belongings, "Looks like the press conference is set."

"All the more better, don't you think?" Her eyes twinkled with amusement. "Now you won't need my courage." She clasped her hands behind her back.

Inspecting the room for anything that could have been forgotten and found nothing, he motioned for her. She blinked and walked towards him. He grabbed one of her hands and lightly kissed it, he said, "I will never disappoint you."

Madoka smiled melancholy. "May victory and glory guide your path..."

"I thought Goddess's don't make favorites..." Silver eyes held a look of mirth.

The melancholy disappeared and she pouted.


	3. Chapter 3

_**And then, she was known, thoroughly...**_

A young male with blonde hair and marble blue eyes barged right into the lounge and startled some of the preoccupants. His expression was that of excitement, uncontainable and unrestricted. "Did ya hear? Did ya hear?"

"There's the press conference on Channel Seven." Another answered the male.

"Wah! Just what I thought!" The golden haired male, Mizumachi Keigo, cheered. "Look! They're already announcing! SHHHH!" He waved his tan hand.

"..." The preoccupants of the room sweat dropped. _'Aren't you the loud one?'_ The volume of the television got louder.

"_We bring you to the press conference hosted by the American Team, sponsored by Mr. Morgan_." A young female reporter broadcast. She wore the traditional plain, bland looking outfit. Did anyone ever mention light brown? Her overly dyed red hair shown together with outlandish eyes. She turned, "_So, Mr. Morgan, is it true that the Goddess is back_?"

Morgan grinned with his thirty gold-k teeth answered, "_Well, I have you know-BANG_!"

The woman shrieked,"_Oh my God_!_ What was that_?" Her eyes wide and looked frantically everywhere, her perfectly manicured nails dogged deep into her hair. The crocking of the gun echoed and all eyes plus the camera, stayed glued to the figure.

"_Clifford~ You finally had the guts to show your face_," standing tall with ash-blond hair and silver eyes, he stared down at the crowd. Clifford with his cocky attitude ignored the male and side-stepped allowing the person behind his to be seen, her sparkling eyes noticeable anyway.

A giggle. "_Sorry to say that was my fault, Mr. Afro_." Morgan twitched, teeth tightly shut together, gritting.

"_She's back_..." The reporter gasped. "_The Goddess is back_! _Everyone, as you can see, it's the real Goddess_!"

"Goddess?" The Linebacker from Ouzo White Knights, Shin Seijuro looked quizically at the screen.

His friend, Sakuraba Haruto gaped at him, "Eh? Shin, you don't know?"

"Fuu~ I remember that Juuri always carried a magazine with her. She keeps ranting on about _The Goddess_. I never thought she was actually saying she's real." Akaba turned, "When it comes to fashion, that girl just blabbers..."

"The Goddess?" Sena turned to the most knolegable person (he known) in the room.

"Kekeke! _"The Goddess" _alias Kagami Madoka. Age: seventeen years old. Favorite phase: "My prediction will never waver." Status: Unknown. Occupation: _"The Goddess". _The Goddess is a short version of her actually name: _The Goddess of Victory_. It's also recognized as the most wanted model, The Goddess. Or so it said on the article." Hiruma mumbled with his green bubblegum blown as he typed in his laptop.

"Goddess of Victory...?" By now, everyone in the room was listening intently to him.

The ever so present green bubble popped loudly. Hiruma's typing _coughhackingcough_ stopped. He snapped close the device. "You damn brat, it means that in whatever game, she can decide the winner and it will **always** come out right."

"Doesn't that mean..."

"Kukuku! Trash, that kind of shit is bull." The ever so present Kongo Agon laughed.

Hiruma blew another bubble, "I wonder about that…"

"No," Yamato shook his head and stared at the dreads, "Madoka-chan never lies."

"So, wait a minute. Are you saying that-" The enormous worry hen of the team, Kurita Ryotan started.

"She was there at the Christmas Bowl." The members snapped their head respectably to Taka. "That was the whole reason you asked for a timeout during the game."

"Awww! Taka, I didn't think you would have noticed her." Yamato smiled, his face obviously flushed. _'Oi, oi, what are you getting red for?' _The offensive side of the team sweat dropped.

The Commander of Hell stood up and ambled towards the door. "Hiruma? Where-"

"A little side trip, kekeke." He grinned, sharp teeth flashing.

They shivered. Mizumachi rubbed his arms, "When did it suddenly get cold?"

Elsewhere, the conference had taken place and all reporters were in for a thrill. The location was the same place as where the Pentagon had a press. In a fashionly order, Madoka sat at the center of attention with a white covered table, a vase filled with red roses, a glass of water and several microphones for various stations. All alone at the stage, she looked around. Crimson eyes landing on the Invincible Gambler, she turned to the press, "One by one, if you can?"

Thus, the initial start of rapid fired questions.

"Is it true that you left the country?"

"Hmm... That's a secret." A finger in front of her lips swayed.

"Is it true that you went out of state?"

"How boring... If all your questions concern of me leaving, then I'm not continuing this..." She stood from the chair.

Panic ensued. "W-wait a minute, Ms. Kagami!"

"That's right! I have a different question!" A brow rose and she went to sit back down.

"What did you do in your 'vacation time'?"

"Something fun." A smile appeared on her face.

"Will you appear in the upcoming Youth Tournament?"

"Why not?" She leaned on her palm.

"Are you going to continue your job-"

"Will you appear-"

"Is it true that-"

"Can-"

"What-"

Madoka grabbed the glass of water and tossed it in front of her. Her ever so perfect smile in place, "Well, it seems that all your questions are answered. Yes, I'm back and of course I'm going to continue my job. Yes, I'll appear on the Youth Tournament and I did leave for my own selfish reason. This conference is over." She stood.

The uproar in the crowd was overlapped, "Ms. Kagami, for a while, we have been wondering, are you in a relationship with Mr. Clifford D. Lewis?" Silence.

Madoka turned to Clifford, eyes locked and messages passed. He walked toward the stage, Morgan next to him, gaped and frantically made a motion to grab his arm. "Are you kidding me? After I told you all the time! Why? Are you just out to ruin me? Ah- shit," He noticed the press eyed their one-sided conversation. He whispered more softly, ".. Do what you want, brat." He released his hold on Clifford's arm.

"... Thank you." The poker face was back and unbreakable. He gripped her hand and laced them together, "We are. You got a problem with that?" He answered.

Crimson gems blinked. Then, the blank face she had exchanged with a very amused one. All jaws of the press were wide open along with their eyes. Majority of their notepads dropped to the floor. "WWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?"

"Ms. Kagami- Eh?" Eyes blinked at the stage where the two people in question were gone.

"Where they go?" The press looked around, yet they can't find them.

"Ah, it's useless. When the Goddess disappears, she will stay hidden until she wants to pop up..." Morgan said as he scratched his head. A wave of disappointment dragged onto the crowd.

* * *

**A/N: Who thinks Madoka's a liar? XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**And he'd make sure she'll remember…**

After the daring escape from the press, the two said people have arrived at one of the beaches located around the area. Technically speaking, they are a whole ten kilometers away from the press. The red sports car with the driver and passenger was seen; Clifford and Madoka. She wore a blue print ruffled smocked dress and the famous new brand of Colin Stuartâ, the snake print flats. Her companion wore a vintage collared long sleeve with a few of the top buttons opened and just-fit black jeans, together with the original Nike. An amused expression was as clear as the day in their eyes. Then, Madoka giggled, "You're such a daredevil. I wouldn't be surprise if you get bombarded with the Paparazzi later on…"

"Who said I'll let them get me?" His arrogant attitude resurfaced with the guarded look in his voice, "I'm the Invincible Gambler."

"That's true. So where do we go on from here?" Crimson eyes glanced around the empty surrounding of sand and a few beach shops. "I'm getting hungry anyways…"

He turned to her, "What would you like to eat then?"

She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, her hair fluttering about. "Hm… Cake! A big fluffy strawberry short cake!" She made described with her hands.

A brow rose, "Cake? Are you sure you should be eating that?" Silver eyes scanned the surroundings and visibly lighted.

"I'm not fat!" She blew her cheeks, "Boo, can't I eat what I want?" Her pale hand grasped his, "Clifford, let's go get it… Come on!" Her navy hair and ruffled dress shifted together with the wind.

A gentle smile appeared on his face, "Your favorite, huh?" Crimson eyes light up, "Then, do me a favor and stay here, I'll get it." He guided her back to the red sports car.

"Eh- Wait, I-" The car door closed followed by a beep. A signal that the car has been locked with the alarms. Her hand touched the tinted slightly opened window, she sighed, "Stupid Clifford, I could easily get out of this car if I chose to…"

Her blood colored eyes trailed toward the horizon with the sinking Sun. Although, her gazed was not directly to it. In fact, it was on the male that was walking toward the car. A green bubble gum in front of his mouth and the unmistakable devilish attire. A sharp face and a lean, yet muscular body; a sports man's body. Her hand slipped off the glass, as if she was shocked by electricity- leaving only a trace of her handprint. He wore a casual look that seemed more punk and devilish than casual with his piercing and pointy teeth. A look of recognition passed her eyes, "You are… from the Japanese Team, right?"

His teeth flashed, a traditional poker face just like Clifford. She pursed her lips. "Kekeke… The beloved Goddess, such a pleasure to meet you."

Beside her window, he stood, the green bubble gum in his mouth. "Oh? You know me?" She laughed.

The teeth flashing smile faltered as she continued to laugh, "Who wouldn't know the Goddess?" He played along.

Her laugh was cut short, "Fine. I'll give you a prophecy, you will _never_ win against Clifford's team…"

Emerald gems flashed various emotions and suddenly… became blank. The poker face nowhere to be seen, "Madoka, stop this. I'm fucking here now, aren't I?"

Crimson orbs stared at him, nothing of judgment in them. Instead, they showed confusion, a great deal of confusion. "Why are you saying that? Also, refrain from using foul language in my presence."

He touched the window, "Don't you fucking lie to me. You-"

Her eyes widened, "Shut up! I told you to desist that mouth of yours… Besides, I don't even know you..." She turned her head, her voice clearly became just a whisper.

"Madoka! It's me, Yoichi, don't you remember? It's true that I dyed my hair and changed my attitude a bit- well maybe a lot, but I came… to grant your wish…" He fisted his hands, pride and attitude completely different from before.

Madoka focused, just focused on him, her eyes held more than they seem. Her right hand moved toward the door lock- two different sounds filled the air. She grabbed her purse and took out her phone, looking at the ID once was enough to answer it. "Hello?"

The same happened to Hiruma, not a glance at the caller ID. He flipped his phone open, "What now?" He moved away from the mobile, a frustrated expression on his face. Emerald eyes trailed on the young woman in the car with a bittersweet laugh he said, "I got it, fucking old man. I'm going." His other hand fisted at his temple. He returned his phone to his pocket. Afterwards, he turned and took a few strides away before he switched the arm holding the laptop. His long nailed fingers grasped a white paper, spun back to the car and dropped the mysterious paper. Then, he revolved once more, this time to the Japanese Team's hotel.

Crimson eyes lingered on his fading figure and a pale hand grabbed the white paper._ "Ms. Kagami? Are you there?" _The receiver asked.

"Yes, Dr. Konezney…"

"I know you just got back from London and Japan, but don't strain your body…"

Her pale hand gripped the phone, "I understand that, yet it seems like I'm going to just shorten time…"

"Ms.- Madoka! Don't you dare! You should-"

"I met him again…" Her voice faltered, "He still remembers he said… Doctor, what should I do? It hurts…"

"… where are you right now?"

"I heard only six more months, maybe eight if I keep it safe. It could shorten or lengthen depending on my freedom…" Glossy eyes stared down at her lap.

"Ms. Kagami, what do you want? I won't force you to choose."

A choked chuckle escaped her lips, "I don't think the Goddess should disappear, I mean, that makes it American Football…" Her bangs shadowed her eyes, "Please give me four months."


	5. Chapter 5

_**And she'll never lie...**_

There are two different stadiums used for the Youth Cup until the finals. The stadium in use at the moment is for the competition of America vs. New Zealand. The stadium is an open dome and the seats and field is the same as of any other football field. The goal post are color a bright red, grass as green as ever with the white yard marks. The VIP sections and commentary room are all above the seats and the main entrance. The commentators for this game are requested due to the Youth Cup.

"Today, I'll be your commentator. I'm Kumabukuro and together with the Goddess, we brought to you American Football."

Kumabukuro wore an attire that reeked of business man quality: a white collared shirt, a perfectly tied tie and brown coat. His sable afro presently the same ever since arriving in America. Next to him, the Goddess wore a simple chestnut colored long sleeve tee with graphic design of bird feathers and a black coat. She had on a necklace that looked incomplete; the matching pair necklaces. It was etched in white gold similar to the graphic design.

Madoka laughed, "Well, it's such a fine day for a match, isn't it?"

"Yes, I must agree. Goddess, who do you think would win the first match?"

"Hmmm... That's depends on the players themselves." Crimson eyes stared at the field.

"Ah, the teams are coming out." He reported, "Must I say, the Pentagon is going to be in action now." Sable eyes trailed at the upcoming players from both sides.

"Now, that's everything's settled... The offense begins with America." She said.

Both set their attention to the field; the unusual silence of the stadium and the echoing of "Hut, hut, hut!". The ball snapped to the quarter back and the line have either the choices of pushing or eating blue sky.

"At the moment, both lines are holding and-" Kumabukuro gasped, "Ah! The receivers are all running and the quarterback backs up!"

"Could it be? From that distance- it looks as if America's praying: The Hail Mary pass." Crimson eyes observed.

"No-that's not the case! It's from the side-the running back! He slipped through the defenses and-"

"TOUCHDOWN!"

Cheering broke out in the stadium, Kumabukuro blinks, "That was quite fast for a touchdown. It's been less than a few seconds for Mr. Spencer to pass all the players..."

Pale hands clasped together tightly, "Must I say, that was a beautiful touchdown. Now, the try-for-point, America goes with-a kick and it's nailed thus the score difference is seven points."

"New Zealand's offense now, the ball is snapped-ah! It's stolen!" Kumabukuro grabbed his microphone while the other hand clutched the headphone.

The game continued with the same persistence of America and in a blink of an eye, it was over. An astounding score of 105-0, none of those points are New Zealand. The once packed and cheering stadium is scarcely with anyone but the announcers and left over people. Kumabukuro rummaged thru his bag and stared at the room, brows frowning. "Kumabukuro-san?"

"Ah! Kagami-kun, have you seen my notepad?" He made a motion with his hands, "It's cover is brown and you can flip it over... I have a blue pen at the top of it, if I recall." He scratched his head.

Crimson eyes looked at him and then around the room. A pale finger pointed at the desk where the intercoms were at, a small spiral brown covered notepad and a blue fountain pen sat. He blinked and grabbed the items. "You should take care of things more." She laughed.

"I have to go. I'm sorry about that, I'm going senile..." Kumabukuro chuckled. He double checked his belongs and with a sheepish expression bowed before leaving.

Madoka nodded her head and waved goodbye. She turned to gather her things, "How long are you planning to hide?"

"You notice? How naughty." A masculine voice replied.

"Take-chan, you do know that I am taken right?" She stared at him with his curly hair and grim face. He wore a casual tee decorated with graphic letters, a tan coat with fur and jeans; plus All-Star Converse. She crossed her arms in front of her. "So what's that sudden visit?"

"Oh 'sudden' you say?" He quoted, "No. This is not sudden, rather you knew from the time you receive the call."

Uncrossing her arms, she walked towards her bag. "Take-chan, if it's about-"

"That's not it. I-" He stared at her. Closing his eyes, he sighed, "You left me with these presents." He burrowed his hand deep into his pocket and took out two white envelopes.

Crimson eyes flashed with an indescribable expression, "Take-chan, are you free?"

He smiled, "Of course."

"Would you like a hot cocoa? There's a shop around the corner from here..." She organized her belongings and walked towards the door.

"I'd like a frappuccino instead." Madoka giggled.

Meanwhile, with some of his team members, "What? Where's Yamato-san?" Sena asked.

"Don't mind him. He's probably..." Taka trailed.

"If Hon-" Sena smiled.

"Don't call me that." Silver eyes pierced at him..

"Mukyaaaa! Isn't that him?" Monta pointed.

"Eh?" All eyes followed the direction of his finger and blinked. "... No way."

The three males stared at one another, debating their options and came to an unanimous decision.

_'Might as well follow.'_

_'Gossip MAX.'_

_'Ah... What am I going to say to Hiruma-san when we return? What if he calls? I have to turn off my phone!'_

The shop was not that fancy and it was quite vacant compared to the other shops on the street. It was a bit puzzling though how it survived with little customers. The shop had a nostalgic atmosphere and the smell of cinnamons engulfs people as they walk in. The walls are colored tan and dark brown; tables, cubicles and single chairs in front of the bar, all colored in monochrome. Madoka and Yamato preoccupied a cubicle and not far from them, Taka, Monta and Sena sneaked into a vacant cubicle; two cubicle distances away to not be discovered.

With their orders made, they sat comfortably in silence. Their stalkers, on the other hand, sat in anticipation and worry. One being jittery, another cannot even hold his cup without spilling it's contents and the last individual sat contently listening to the two.

Madoka clasped her hands together, "So Take-chan, what would you like to know?"

* * *

** Click that one button, yeah? R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And she knew...**

Madoka sat with comfort while across from her, Yamato sat in anticipation. Their orders placed in front of them, a chocolate mousse for her and the frappuccino for him. She took a spoonful of the dessert, "So? Ask away. Hmm… this is yummy."

On the table other than their drinks and etcetera to the shop, were the two envelopes. "One of these is addressed to a very devilish man. I wonder why?" He sipped his drink, eyes trailed to her.

She licked her lips, "How should I explain this… Would you rather have the short version or the complete version?"

"Complete," he placed his cup down.

Madoka placed her spoon down and grabbed a napkin on the table. "Okay. This all began before the whole Goddess fiasco. I… met a boy, eight years ago by the name of Hiruma Yoichi. Though, the Hiruma Yoichi you know is quite different from the one I know. I lived around his hometown back when I was… livelier. That meeting made the person who's called the Goddess of Victory. The thing is… Take-chan, that boy made a promise to me." She smiled.

Confusion appeared on Yamato's face, "Which is what, Madoka-chan?"

A pale finger poked the chocolate mousse, "That he'll become a Professional football player for me."

He sputtered, "Huh? How in heaven does he intend to-" He paused, "This year's Youth Cup is going to pick one player to be drafted to play in the NFL." Chestnut eyes held a look of disbelief while crimson eyes trailed on the dessert, "Madoka-chan… Will he honor that promise?"

She stared at him, a broken smile on her face, "What's the promise now? He's different; he's not my Hiruma Yoichi. He's not the same. I know that since the time I was in Teikoku. I-"

"He's looking at something else now, you mean…" She nodded.

"That's alright as it is… because I'm fine where I'm at as long as I don't see notice him." The grin was back, a bit more compose than before. "Ah, we shifted from your question…" She tapped one of the envelopes, "This envelopes purpose is to make him forget." Yamato opened his mouth to argue, "I'll be keeping the other one."

"Forget? Madoka-chan, you're confusing me now."

"I guess I am. You'll understand when the time comes. You have any other questions?" Crimson eyes twinkled.

Yamato's face became grim, "That's right, Madoka-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"Why the hell are you with that PLUFFBLUFFER?" He slammed his hands down.

"Plu- Pfft. Take-chan, t-that's one f-funny name!" Her shoulders shook, giggles erupting from her as she clutched her stomach.

The male's face flushed, "I just can't agree to this! I DEMAND you to leave t-that man!"

Her laughter stopped, "That's one request I won't do, Take-chan."

"Why?" Yamato's face was close to exasperation.

"You'll know soon enough."

He puffed his cheeks, "Tch." Chestnut eyes blinked, "Oh, I brought all your magazines! Madoka-chan is really gorgeous! Madoka-chan's the Idol at Teikoku and being a model now, all the girls are buying those clothes. How long are you planning on modeling for?"

"I'll quit tomorrow." She admired her nails.

"Madoka-chan…?" Yamato looked just like an owl now, eyes wide and blinking.

"Showbiz doesn't suit me. I did it for entertainment, now it's boring." A pale hand waved.

"I'm beyond amused." The male leaned back on the booth.

The soon-to-be ex-model ordered another dessert, "Oh… that's right. You three boys, why don't you greet Take-chan?" Crimson eyes zeroed in on them.

Chestnut eyes followed her line of sight, "Taka! Sena-kun! Raimon! What are you guys doing here?"

'_Hiiiiiii! We have been found out!' _"H-hello, Yamato-san…" Brown eyes glanced everywhere but in front.

'_She purposely let us hear…' "_You know dating is restricted for us…" Silver eyes stared at Madoka.

'_MUKYAAAA! This is hot gossip MAX.' "_Yamato-san, I believe my Mamori-san is a lot prettier, MAX!" Monta clenched his fist.

Yamato flashed a smile, "Madoka-chan, you wanna go? It's late, I'll send you off." _'I'm going to murder these guys when we get back.' _

"Eh? My vanilla ricotta is coming!" He ushered her towards the entrance.

"I'll get you your favorites when we met again."

She stopped before the door, in a whisper, "Thanks, Take-chan. I doubt you'll see me again." Bangs covered her eyes.

"Did you say anything?" He leaned forward.

"I said, I don't need to be dropped off. Clifford's going to pick me up." She gazed up at him, her voice emitting joy.

"Ugh… Madoka-chan, you're killing me." Yamato closed his eyes.

"Want me to deliver the final blow?" Chestnut eyes focused on her, "I declare the champion of the Youth Cup is America. My prediction of their score is 52-45, their opponent: Japan."

"Madoka-chan, what are you…"

"Let's see if you can make that real or break that prediction. That's also my last prediction as the Goddess of Victory." He opened his mouth to intervened-

"Kagami-san! We won't lose. Not to anyone. Not to America." Sena proclaimed.

She grasped the door handle, "Sayonara, Take-chan." Out their sight she went.

Yamato turned to his three stalkers, "Now then, I'll make you wish that you were dead." An ominous aura flared around him. The three gulped.

Clifford's familiar red sports car was already waiting for her in the parking lot. She opened the passenger's door, "I wish you wouldn't just leave like that."

"Well, you found me anyways. So don't worry. I have to visit Dr. Konezney tomorrow, drive me?"

He sighed, mixed emotions in his eyes. The gambler started the car, "… did you tell him?"

She strapped the seatbelt, "Take-chan? No… he's going to break if he finds out. Maybe after, I'm sure he'll recover that way."

"What about me?" Clifford whispered.

Crimson eyes inspected his face, "Will you be sad without me?"

"…" He tighten his grip on the steer wheel, knuckles turning white.

"Would you break down if I'm not here?"

The silence continued.

"I'm happy that you care for me, Clifford." The car stopped.

"… I love you."

"Clifford… I…"


	7. Chapter 7

**And she's all but gone...**

"I… I can't waver now."

Bright crimson eyes shown with tears. Her knuckles turned white from the sheer force of clutching her shirt.

Silver eyes soften at the sight of her tears. He raised his hand to wipe away the sadness raining on her face, "I know that. That's why you have to treasure yourself more."

She clasped her hand around his and laughed, "I have no more extra time, Clifford-" Pale hands covered her mouth as she coughed violently, gasps replaced her even breathing. "T-the attacks' are more vicious… than usual…" Her eyes flickered and she slumped into the car seat.

Clifford punched his speed dial and on the other line, _"Clifford? This is rare… Did you-"_

He cut the speaker off, "Cyril Konezney, shut up. I'm bringing Madoka to your office. The medicine can't prevent the attacks anymore."

"_I understand. What's her current condition? Did she cough out anything? Is she breathing?" _

"She's passed out. Her breath is shallow and she didn't cough out blood if that's what your asking." The gambler spoke to the phone as he glided through side streets. He snapped his phone shut and crest her face, "Don't leave me, Madoka."

Cyril stood in front of the peach colored building; his ocean blue eyes scanned the driveway and rested on the red sports car. The door opened, he rushed toward it. Clifford got out and waltzed towards the passenger's seat lifting out an even paler-looking Madoka. The young doctor gave a bittersweet smile, "You weren't followed, I hope."

"Do I look like an amateur driver to you?" He held her closer, "I'm a gambler, Cyril, not a stupid brat."

"In the course of your drive, did she wake up at all?" He checked her vital signs.

The gambler stood silently arms crossed; silver eyes glance around the premises. "I'm going to slaughter the Japan Team."

"In whose favor are you doing that for? The team? Fans? Yourself?" The blond stayed silent. The doctor sighed, he shifted his eyes to Clifford, "… is it for Miss Madoka's sake again?"

"Madoka made her final prediction; I'm going to make sure that prediction comes true no matter what."

Cyril motioned him out of the room, "Miss Madoka's going to go in a relapse if she continues to put forth fatigue." Clifford opened his mouth, the doctor raised his hand, "As long as she gets proper rest, it will be fine. Now, you better get on your way. The match is tomorrow isn't it?"

Silver eyes glance at the sleeping young woman and then at the doctor. Cyril sighed and turned the other way, Clifford made his way to her and placed his hand on her head cresting her face. He leaned over and light pressed his lips on hers.

"Clifford." The gambler glance up, "Win."

He smirked.

A puce haired young woman sat alone. Her peacock blue eyes were steadily glued onto the table, more precisely, her hands that held a white enveloped. The meeting a few weeks before replayed in her mind.

_She was rushing profusely hoping to catch up with the young men that have left her to sleep. She was a manager and there's no way that she would just stay sleeping with information buzzing around. She mumbled to herself as she took wide strides, eyes not leaving the ground and she turned to bump into someone. "I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?" Her expression plagued with worry. _

_The latter gently stood up and dusted herself, a baseball cap covering her expression while her body was dressed in preppy clothing. She lifted her face, ruby gems focused on hurrying lady, "Are you Anesaki-san? Anesaki Mamori-san?" _

"_I'm quite in a rush, do I know you?" The manager asked. _

_The young woman giggled, "No, I don't think we met. I just need a little bit of your time. Can you spare me that? Oh, I'm Kagami Madoka. Nice to make your acquaintance." _

"_The Goddess?" The young woman acknowledged her claim, a smile on her face. _

_Their location changed from the hotel to the local neighborhood park. The population was scarce since it was a school day for kids. The two young women sat on the bench in front of the fountain, peacock blue eyes trailed over to the Goddess, "What do I owe for this lovely visit?"_

"_Do you like American Football?" Her ever-changing smile still present. _

"_I… don't. My precious Sena's getting hurt from the rough plays and Hiruma-kun broke his arm, too." Mamori stared down at her hands clasped together._

"_So why are you here then?" A curious tone took her voice._

"_Even though I said I don't like Football, I can't stop them from playing it. The least I could do is to be together with them and make sure that they don't injure themselves too much. I'm a manager; I have my duties on and off the field." _

_The smile lost connection with her eyes, "Hmm… Do you like Yoichi?" _

"_Yoichi?" A puzzled expression on her face. _

"_Hiruma Yoichi." _

_Mamori pursed her lips and a shadow clung to her, "Never in my entire life do I want to fall for such an inhumane person like Hiruma-kun! He blackmails and tortures people (like Sena)! I'm just making sure that he doesn't step out of line (hurting and put to risk my dear Sena)." She snapped her head to the side and grumbled, "I can't believe you know Hiruma-kun." _

_Madoka's smile dropped from her face. "Anesaki-san, do you care for Yoichi?" _

_"I... do." _

"_Can I ask you a favor then?" Her void tone sent shivers down her spine. __Mamori made a hesitant nod._

_Madoka stood up, "Don't fall for him." _

___"Eh? Kagami-san?" A_ white enveloped was placed in Mamori's hands. 

"_Will you pass that to Yoichi in exactly one month from now?" The Goddess turned, "I'm counting on you, Anesaki-san." _

"Tomorrow's the day I give this to Hiruma-kun… What's his connection to Kagami-san, I wonder?" She leaned on her palm, perplexed. "Tomorrow's also the last game of the tournament; I only hope that no one gets injured." Her peacock blue eyes stared at her laptop's screen.

* * *

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**And he will make it come true...**

* * *

Moments before the finals match, Mamori made her way to the Devil Man's lair. She clutched in her left hand the white envelope. The puce haired woman stopped in front of Hiruma Yoichi's grand chestnut coated door; she raised her right hand only to lower it. From inside the volume of the television reached outside, _"It is such sad news to know that the Goddess is retiring. Her manager was quite tearful at the parting, the modeling company, **WISH** said that they loss such a great asset and wish for the best."_

She turned the door knob, bursting through it, "Hiruma-kun! If you don't hurry up, we're going to be late!" Mamori puffed her cheeks and snapped her head left. Not a crackle of laughter or string of curses greeted her; puzzled blue gems watched the blond haired male. Her eyes widen, the Devil Man's face was as clear as a mirror, reflecting all that he was feeling.

Emerald shards turned to her, "What the hell do you need, Fuckin' Manager?" His sharp teeth gleamed; his mask was back.

"Like I said, we are going to be late!" Mamori crossed her arms.

Yoichi continued to crackle, "I don't recall that you had to bring a memo with you. Then, what the hell is that envelope?"

"This is for you." She handed him the mysterious parchment, "I'll be at the lounge, come after you finish with that."

He tore open the envelope, inside was a letter addressed to him.

_To Yoichi,_

_I don't think we should ever cross each other's way again. I met Mamori Anezaki-san and she is quite a nice woman. You're going out right? It just doesn't seem right to me for her to call you, "Hiruma-kun" unless you two are together. I never thought that you were the type to keep people by your side faithfully._

_Yoichi, I haven't changed._

_Did you know that I violated an agreement we had? I returned to Japan, that time was during your match with Teikoku. You seemed so alive with your teammates. So strong-willed and level-headed that it made me feel nostalgic._

_You're the one that left me behind so don't turn back. I'm sure it would be alright even if I am not by your side anymore. You have people you can rely on and you seem more happy than before. I sure you heard that Clifford and I are together. Take-chan was crushed! Hehe~ I made my last prediction to the final's match. My prediction is that America will win with a score of 52-45._

_You don't have to fulfill that promise... That promise is null and void. The other promise still stands though. Will you keep that one?_

_ Sayonara,_

_ Madoka Kagami_

He stared at the letter, disbelief on his face. "Shit!" The Commander of Hell rushed out the room, emerald shards pin-pointed the puce haired manager. He grabbed her, dragging her away from his teammates, "Where the fuck did you met her?"

Blue eyes flashed, "Kagami-san appeared in front of the hotel, a month ago when you guys conveniently left me!"

"Why did she give this to you?" His grip on her hand tightens.

She winced, "I don't know! In the first place, what is she to you?"

Yoichi loosen his hold, "Madoka is the reason I play American Football. What did she say to you?"

"Nothing... Just give that envelope to you in a month's time." He turned- "You won't find her! You came here for the Tournament, did you not?" The puce haired woman reversed their positions; her two hands grabbed his wrist. "If Kagami-san is the reason you started playing then there's a reason to finish as well right?" She lowered her head, eyes shut and waited.

"Fuckin' Manager who said I'm going to find her? I have a game to direct." The feral grin appeared on his face, emerald shards beamed with confidence along with the calculating glance, the Commander of Hell sent to her.

Mamori dropped her hands to her sides and nodded, "There's a game that must be won."

"Clifford! You're late!" Bu gave him a lazy smile before he attached his helmet.

"Shut up, the Prince has made his appearance." He flicked his hair, arrogance sparkling off of him.

"I'm so excited to play against Sena! I'm even more excited on who will win!" Panther chuckled.

Clifford grabbed his helmet, "You guys all heard about our dear Deity?"

All players paused and stared at him. "What happened to Miss Goddess?" Bud asked.

"She gave her final prediction. That prediction is this game and the winner should be as she proclaimed." His silver eyes glanced at all his teammates, "Has our Goddess ever failed us?"

"Hell no." Bud replied. The others nodded.

"I'm going to make Madoka's prediction real." Pale hands gripped the helmet.

Panther grinned, "You're not the only one that's going to make it come true! When we win, you better treat us all out!" Many agreed to the statement.

The Gambler smirked, "I'm counting on you guys."

Thus, the match started. The first offense went to America and the blue sky battle took place for the linemen. The game was broadcast on television and online as well.

Cyril watched the match beside a bedridden Madoka. He sighed as the game processed, "To grant Madoka's predictions huh? You better do, Clifford. If not, I might have to resort to methods you won't approve because Miss Madoka is..." An outroar, America scored the first blood. Relief appeared on his face. The young doctor glanced at his patient, "Miss Madoka, you're too mean. You denied both of them, yet you care- as much as to love them. I wonder who will you choose the Victor or the Loser?" He prepared an injection, the substances colored as clear as water. She stirred, gasped and settled down once more.

The match was an endless parry of blows to the score. After a touchdown, another one, a kick, safety. All tricks and methods were used to keep the score from becoming a tie. Turnovers, steals, sacks and blue skies covered the field. It was a savage war for points. The fans in the crowd cheered as wildly as the cheerleaders below by the bench. The recruiters had their eyes drilled at each talented individual they saw. The more amazing the play was, the more the player(s) got closer to the NFL.

Of course, only one out of all the players would be selected and there are no exceptions. It was coming to a closure. The score was 45-38, America's favor. The last play invoked a tie and both sides struggled to score and times up. The announcers broadcasts that both teams are the Victors. The players looked all but happy; as the MVP was to be announced, the players made their way back to their positions. The crowd went crazy with excitement, the referees and the announcers continued on.


	9. Chapter 9

**And she's no Goddess...**

In front of Cyril's hospital, a red sports car was parked. The door opened and out came Clifford with a bouquet of bearded cripes, red carnation, burgundy, foxglove, bachelor's buttons and althea frutex. He was dressed with a pale blue collared shirt, dark pants, dress shoes and white coat. The Quarterback ambled through the automatic doors.

There he was greeted with a sickeningly familiar spiky blond head with its slim yet lean body. The male wore a black coat, scarlet shirt, comfortable jeans together with black sneakers. A colorful scarf decorated his neck. "What are you doing here, brat?"

A sneer appeared on the other's face, "It's not of your business, teacher."

"Still upset that you lost?" A smirk appeared on Clifford's face as an irritated look on the blond.

"I need to see Madoka."

"What makes you think Madoka wants to see you? How long have you know her? Six- seven years? I known Madoka from the day she was born."

"So what? I don't need your shitty permission to see her. I'm the one who'll save her." Sharp emerald eyes glared at him. The Japanese male without missing a step turned and walked.

Clifford's expression hardened. "Do you even know her condition? What makes you think you can save her? Are you going to break your promise, Hiruma Yoichi?"

The devil man froze, he's face as defenseless as an ignorant child, "You... how do you know that?"

Silver eyes held a look of superiority. "I will grant Madoka's wish-"

"Then, enlighten me on what exactly your Deity has been wishing for. If you known her for her whole entire life, say it."

Clifford tighten his grip on the bouquet, "You-"

"Must I insist that there should be no fighting in the hospital?" A familiar young doctor's voice sighed, "Visitation hours are almost up. Follow me, both of you."

Hesitant with the other there, they reluctantly fell into step with Cyril, each glared when the other looked ahead. They stopped in front of a lilac patterned door whose plate name said, K. Madoka. The door opened, the navy haired young woman whose complexion was pastel wane, sat on the bed dressed in the white hospital gown and her familiar crimson gems gleamed, "Ah, Clifford-" Her voice died out as emerald shards met her eyes.

He strode in and leaned on the wall facing her, "The Goddess that God abandoned... I wonder who you favor now. I haven't broken our promise. I kept my end, you're the one that broke it, didn't you?"

If she could get any paler, she would have. "Clifford, Doctor, can you leave Yoichi and I alone for a bit?" Clifford hardens his glare on Yoichi as he closed the door. The Goddess leaned back into her pillow, "I'm no Goddess. I had fallen from grace along time ago. Since I started to wish and predict. I'm sorry, Yoichi. It was true; I broke the promise before you. I went to see (secretly) how you were doing in Japan as an exchange student." He opened his mouth, "I went to Take-chan's Teikoku. I was there until you conquered the Football League and left soon afterwards. I'm sure you known for a while now… I tried to pretend so that this situation would never happen but it was all for nothing."

"How long?" His voice not even above a whisper.

"About four months left unless I do the treatment." She replied crisply.

"Why?"

"I wanted to clear this out." Emerald shards followed a pale hand that fiddled with the white sheets.

"There's fucking-"

"Yoichi, I don't find you any different from changing. Nevertheless, you know that you are not the only that can change right? So please just answer me honestly. When you close your eyes and think of your closest people, do I even pop out?" Navy hair sprawled when she tilted her head.

Yoichi closed his eyes, "You're not the first one to appear now."

Madoka smiled, "It's fulfilled our promise."

"Huh?" He blurted out, "What?"

Her shoulders shook, "Don't tell me you forgotten what the promise was exactly… Our promise was that if there was a time that you moved on from me, we would part. Do you remember? Or were you too busy thinking about Football?" She poked him, amusement evident in her eyes.

Pink dusted his cheeks, emerald eyes shifted to the floor, "I do enjoy American Football." The Quarterback straighten himself, "I got sidetracked and only remembered the conditions of the promise. I guess its goodbye now."

The Goddess nodded her head, a shadow over her face, "I guess so." A melancholy air surrounded her, "Let's end this formally…" She tossed her bed cover over and stood up. Each step trembled until she reached him. Two pale hands grasped his face, the Japanese locked eyes with her. The leaned towards each other, their nose glazed and eyelids fluttered shut, "Bye-bye, Yoichi." Their lips touched and arms clung to each other.

They separated; their eyes searched one another, "Goodbye, Madoka." He faced her with a blank expression, "It's time I let you go." A bittersweet smile appeared on his face while she trembled.

The blond turned and waltzed out. Outside the door, two pairs of eyes stared at him. Silver shards trailed inside the room, where Madoka stood her crimson eyes blurred with tears, "I-I... "

"I have said this time and time before," The British male tossed the bundle of flowers to a surprised doctor. "I'll make your prediction real," pale arms wrapped around her, "So look only at me." Madoka frozen from his words and Clifford clutched her to his body.

She sighed and turned towards Cyril, "Dr. Konezny, that procedure...is it still valid?"

The young doctor straightens himself and held the bouquet, "We can start right now, if you want to Miss Kagami."

"If you can, I want to get it over with."

He set the bouquet onto the vase, "The blood transfusion is in stock today and the transfer is scheduled already."


	10. Chapter 10

**And he can't seem to let go...**

In the Lobby of the Football Teams hotel, Hiruma sat. He was isolated and alone if the receptionist does not count. The blond booted up his laptop and began to type at an unbelievable speed.

Yamato sat across from him, "I don't remember you being the type to give up so easily."

The typing stopped, "Well, guess what? I was before Madoka came into my life."

The ex-Eyeshield 21 clasped his hands together, face blank, "I'll get straight to the point. You got the guts to see Madoka-chan after what dear sweet Anezaki-san said to her."

"What are you talking about?"

He thrown his head up and laughed, "Why don't you ask _her_?"

The blond shut his electronic device, "That's stupid manager won't lie to me."

"God, I can't believe you! Poor Madoka-chan's condition! She shouldn't have visited you!" Yamato slapped his face.

"Shitty curly, are you saying Madoka sickness is not just a weak body?"

"Someone give this _helling_ a reward." He dabbed his finger onto Hiruma's chest, "That thing inside your chest, your fucking cold heart is quite different from hers. Madoka-chan is weak, fragile and her smallest happiness is shattered by her very own body."

Emerald shards stared at the chestnut haired male with an expressionless face, "... I never heard of any of this."

"Of course you didn't. Madoka-chan has hidden it from you for years. She wanted to you find someone '_bodily_ _able'_ to live as long as you," He sneered. "I'm sure you're familiar with the story about a Goddess that defied God. There was a Goddess who had the power of Absolute Prediction and never was her prediction broken. God adored her very much, as much as the other talented Angels. God's wish was for the Goddess to always be in the Heavens with him, as one of his beloved seraphs. However, the Goddess defied God's wishes. She, out of sheer curiosity went down to Earth and explored. Not only Angels and Demigods gathered with the humans, Devils did too. So the Goddess fell in love with one particular Devil. In rage God chose to punish her for every prediction she makes, her body crumbles to dust. Even then, the Goddess continued to make her predictions for the Devil and eventually was no more." The chair screeched and footsteps clanked.

"Why are you telling this to me?"

Chestnut eyes glanced at him, "Why don't _you_ tell me?"

The Quarterback blinked then dashed out of the lobby. "Go on without me."

The Teikoku student watched him go, "You better save her this time. If not, I'm never going to forgive you." He walked to the elevators, "It's alright to love them both, Madoka-chan." Takeru whispered.

Hidden behind the wall, Mamori grimaced. "I won't let you, Kagami-san. Hiruma-kun is mine." She turned.

The blond flipped his cell phone and dialed. The phone was answered after the third ring and a familiar annoying voice, _"You just don't know when to give up."_

"Sensei, you should have already figured that out." He passed through a corner and continued to run.

_"I'm going to beat the living crap out of you. You said goodbye did you not?"_

"It looks like I'll have to take that goodbye back." The Quarterback stopped in front of Cyril's clinic, "I seemed to love Madoka more than I realized."

Silver eyes sharpened, "You prat-" He snapped his cell phone shut when he saw a familiar white coat from the corner of his eye. The young doctor took long strides

"Clifford, you must know that it's a critical procedure Miss Kagami will undergo and frankly, the success rate is 40%-"

"Basically, you want me to stop her?"

Cyril glared at him, "I want you to tell her that her body has an 80% chance of rejecting the damn heart. She already has a weak body and this operation is pulling away her last years. It seems like when I told her, she didn't listen and I really cannot go and yell this to her."

"Cyril, if she didn't listen to her doctor. Do you think she would listen to me, her lover, about something she has decided and have no qualms of turning back?"

The doctor sighed, "I thought so."

"My old friend, Madoka is going to be alright. If you still don't believe me, do you want to gamble on that possibility?"

"You idiotic buttock!" He swift made his way to the operation room and slammed the door close, flicking his middle finger up.

The Prince chuckled, "I never knew a doctor could be so childish." He froze and glanced to the side where the Commander of Hell stood.

"Hiruma Yoichi."

"Mind filling me in? I seem to have lost some valuable data concerning the Goddess."

"You realize that I am going to cake your face with blood after this right?" Clifford stared at Hiruma.

He snickered, "A certain faithful follower of Madoka guided me here. You know about Anezaki Mamori, am I correct?" Two pale hands clawed at each other.

The Gambler's face became bland, "I'm sure that follower of hers opened the letter earlier than planned, that's why you're here and not in Japan. She went to your hotel but before she could even go to your room, Anezaki saw her. At first it was a mild conversation between the two of them, but that changed when your name was brought up in the conversation." He glanced at the blond, "That woman went livid. She interrogated Madoka and proclaimed that you love her. That _Halfling_ is unstable; she attacked Madoka and if I didn't step in Madoka would be in a coma right now. During that time, a letter Madoka wrote for you was dropped. I don't know if the letter you received was the same as the letter she wrote, but I suspect that woman handed you something different."

"So I better make up my mind huh?" A gleam of devilish glee appeared on his face, "What would have happened if you didn't step in?"

"Madoka would have fallen from the sixth floor veranda."

Emerald shards glanced at the red light, "I already made up my mind."

Inside the operation room, "Doctor! We're losing her!"

"Her respiration rates are dropping!"

"The pulse is…!"

"Clear!"


	11. Chapter 11

**And he figured it out...**

Kagami Madoka's pale body pulsed and went back down. The green life signs were still a straight line. "Clear!"

"Doctor! The heart rate came back! Respiration rate coming in! She's slowly breathing!"

"Good. Let's clear up here. Bring her to the top ward."

Clifford and Yoichi waited for the operation room light to turn off. Both relaxed their muscles when the bright red faded to black. Cyril came out more haggard than when he first started. A hospital bed guided by nurses went to the elevator.

"Was that-" The emerald eyed male glared at the doctor.

"Explain." Silver eyes glance at him.

"The transplant was a success. We nearly lost her but she's alright. There were no complications... so far. Miss Madoka's destination will be the top floor, visited regularly every hour and yes, you can see her now." The surgeon sent a warning gaze to both of them.

Clifford turned sharply and restrained himself from running to the elevator with Yoichi a few distance behind him.

Mamori watched the two blond Quarterbacks walked away, a frown on her face. A sharp weapon gleamed under an azure overcoat. She hissed, "Kagami Madoka, you dare involve Hiruma-kun...! You broke your promise! I won't allow this!"

The navy haired beauty slept in a wide white room with one large window and a burgundy door. The room was filled with the traditional life machines, a flat screen television, spacious bathroom, cherry wood chair and table where the ceramic vase was filled with vivacious flowers. A nurse in scrubs patted the unconscious patient with a wet towel, the door opened and simultaneous voices rushed, "Madoka...!"

They paused transfixed while the nurse gasped and frantically went to cover the naked maiden, "Please get out!" The door was slammed shut.

"Clear your mind this instant. The last thing I want Madoka to hear that we saw her like that." Clifford pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Aren't you going to beat the living lights out off me? Kekeke!" Mirth appeared in his emerald eyes.

A glare was sent his way, "Let's be frank, what will you do for Madoka?"

The Japanese's crackles stopped and stared straight at him, "Anything but give up football. The Goddess of Victory will always be wrong on my fate. I will-"

Clifford broke into cold laughter, "You- you said exact as Madoka would have expected. Do you know the reason she gave up being an Oracle?" Sharp silver eyes pierced through him, "She, not only with her previous failing health, hoped that she could earn enough to discover societies where she can be treated. Don't you find it ironic that the woman you love would have died within three months if she didn't meet me and was introduced to Cyril? You couldn't do anything for Madoka, even now. I don't care what excuses you have, but all I see in you is someone who just wants the highest prize he sees." Yoichi broke contact with him and glanced at the burgundy door.

The nurse peeked between the cracks of it, inching closer to hear. Her wall of support was pulled away, "Nurse, may I enter?"

She straightens herself, "You two are the only ones visiting Miss Kagami, correct? Then, please one at a time." Hesitantly, she looked at Yoichi who stood with a blank expression.

The Englishman paused by the door, his back to the other football player, "Madoka never wanted your help. She left you because you were happy and though in your moronic genius head, you'll say no; it's true. What Madoka truly desired from you... you are unable to give to her. So I won't repeat myself, don't ever appear before her again or I'll kill you. If you had any sense in you go back to your world, brat." The burgundy door closed shut.

The nurse returned to her post and Yoichi staggered against the wall, his face impassive. Moments later, his shoulders shook and the cynical grin was back on his face.

_"Yoichi~!" A clear voiced cheered._

_"Che. What are you doing here?" He glanced at the navy haired maiden._

_"Eh-he~ to make a prediction about this game." She said._

_A frown appeared on his face, "I rather see it with my own eyes than make a bet with you."_

_The two of them watched a group of adults shouting and tackling for a brown ball. The ground was a mess and every moment there would be clashes between the two groups. It was American Football at its finest; a field without grass and white chalk margins, the perfect game for a Blue Sky and injuries. The adults were colored in either black or red. Both were heavily equipped and covered with filth. They stood off to the sidelines, eyes following the course of the game. _

_"I don't make mistakes. I'm always right on these and for your information this is not a bet. Humph." Crimson eyes snapped away from a pair of emerald ones. "But since you mention a bet, when I win, you will make two promises with me."_

_The boy trailed his eyes to hers, "I'll toss a coin and you pick a color. It is a bet." He dug into his pocket and brought out a copper coin, "Heads or Tails and then you have a privilege to which color."_

_The girl crossed her arms, "Tails."_

_"Heads for me then." He tossed the coin and caught it. Carefully, he removed his hand and gave her the evil eye, "It's tails."_

_A smirk appeared on her face, "I pick the red team."_

_The game ended with the winning team being red. Although it was pure gamble and luck, it was true and Yoichi had no choice but to accept reality. Madoka continued to grin, a delighted aura around her, "I won! The first promise is that you, in time we meet again, will either seriously love or find something that you can place all your heart in. If it comes true then, the promise is completed and becomes null and voided." His eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth, "So my second promise-is in response to the first, is that when you find someone by my side, you will either deem him right and mess with him or take his place. Promise me these two promises, Yoichi. I want to see how our future could be if you can love me without being beside me. Or will everything just as fate pulls-change?"_

_Madoka, you really are one hell of a schemer. Even more so, I find myself stupid for falling into this trap. I fucking forgot what exactly I promise to you until now. Kekeke. I'm having a hard time with my end of the promise. _ Emerald eyes glistered, "But fuck that, it makes me love you all the more. I'll stick to my role, so go and make God regret his decision."

Inside Madoka's quarters, Clifford sat to her left tilting the bed with the extra weight. His left hand stroked her cheek and brushed away her loose hair, "Madoka, the operation was a success. The heart transplant... but you know that best, right?" He seized her hand from the bed and lightly pressed his lips to it, "The Goddess doesn't have to predict anymore. Nevertheless, I will always grant each and every prediction you make. No matter what because I love you and I seem to never be a bluffer in front of you. I can never keep my cold image or imagine what you will say." Silver eyes soaked in every detail of the Goddess, "So please, chose me. Be ensnared and inevitably captivated by me, so that I don't have to worry about rivals or even think of locking you up and keeping you all to myself. I'm a selfish and greedy individual when it comes to you. I love you too much to give away to that prat. Therefore," His forehead made contact with hers, "wake up soon, my most beloved person."

* * *

**Please, please, review?**


End file.
